Darkness in An Innocents Heart
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: Blood rained down fron the heavens, the moon blocked from the sky. Death awiats all who mess with this boy. Rated M for gore, graphic lemons and unnecessary killing. Dark, mental Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**I did not like the start of the other one, there was too little gore, and I feel as though it was too short. Plus, I'm not so sure I got down just how bad of a mofo Kurayami is, or how deadly black chakra is. So with much thought, I am staring over. But Please still read and reveiw, and if absolutely necessary flame with contructive criticism.**

Minato looked on, the cold touch of fear gripping his heart as he watched his comrades fall in battle. On the inside the awesome soul crushing fear was fighting with his unbriddled rage that wanted to rip the beast to shreads. Both were battling with everything they had to control the great 4th Hokage, and eventually the shear terror won. He could only stare at the terrible might that was the Kurayami no Ookami that was currently destroying the home he grew up in.

Crimson life rained down from the red stained heavens to the forest below coating the advancing shinobi in blood. Intestines found themselves onto gnarled tree limbs, hanging like Christmas trimming, sickly yellow blie dripping from them to the ground. Hearts and lungs landed on the ground painted the earth scarlet, only to be consumed by other animals after the ordeal was over. Claws of black steel tore into attacking bodies, pucturing them in vital organs so they were dead before they hit the forest floor.

Patches of skin flew to the ranks of the shinobi, and some even landed on the the Yondaime. Vomit rose in his throat, threatening to make him lose all of his stomach contents. Just as he was about to gain his composure he saw something that pushed him over the edge, throwing up over the side of Gamabunta. The scene replayed again and again in his mind, forcing it to be permenantly burned into his memory.

A woman, her pink trendrils matted to her forehead and neck with sweat, bounded toward the beast, determination etched in her eyes. Making her way to his face she was caught in his feral gaze, enchanted by his eyes. One, a chilling silver turned your very soul to ice. The other, a molten black set your frame ablaze with fright. So enchanted by their dangerous beauty, she didn't notice the jagged claws rushing at her... until it was too late.

Skewered to his paws, coughing up bile and blood, the woman was snapped from her daze, and executed her clans most famed genjutsu. She trapped the beast in a foreign world, allow a false sense of hope to fall over her just before his eyes glazed over with realization. Kurayami roared, enraged and glaring at her with pure hate. Again she was caught in that memorizing gaze.

His harsh breathe rolled over her from his blood drenched maw, as he opened his gargantuin mouth, rancid saliva plastered her clothes to her once desirable body. _So this is my fate, goodbye Saukura, my baby, see you in the afterlife._ Rows of glistening white fangs sunck into her back, rending her head from her shoulders.

Ribbions of arteries and veins released themsleves from her neck with a sick, squelching sound, falling down her back in a cascade of red strings, staining the purple battle kimono she had worn. The metallic smell of her blood was taken away with the wind. Another woman, her blue eyes wide in awe and disgust watched as Kurayami flung the limp, headless body of her friend without a care. It was pierced on a granite fang, the rock protruding through the chest, disembowling the heart from its owner.

The blonde woman placed her hands in front of her, screaming," Mind Transfer Jutsu!!" Her body fell upon the trunk of a tree, and her spirit soared into the mind of the giant wolf. She watched through its eyes as he destroyed the village, no her home. She watched as it struck the ranks of shinobi, hundreds of people in his blood filled mouth. They slid down his throat, and those who weren't lucky enough were plunged into the acid of his stomach.

She could hear there screams rise up from the creatures esophoguas, as the acid melted their flesh to the bone. Theie eyes rolled from their sockets, hands and arms withered to a bloody scalding pulp. On the outside she saw the monster crush countless numbers of her bretheren under giant paws.

The blonde felt what it was doing and could do nothing to stop it, she was merely a spectator to this gore fest, his mind was too great for her to control. She roared in pain as the creature began to force her out of his mind. She'd infuriated it further, and was going to pay the price. Her spirit was poured back into her body, numbed and pained. The creatured stared at her, groeing angrier and angrier at her prescence. His monsterous form was incased in a black miasma of chakra.

The chakra was darkness itself, made of the horrible nightmares and greatest fears that all humans had. Everything it touched withered away, choking out the last of its lifeforce and dying. It was precise and deadly, empty of emotion unlike its host, a ghost like calm that destroyed you from the inside out. Heading towards her, the blonde was frozen by the killing intent of the chakra, doing nothing to get out of the way of blackness, that in gulfed her.

Shrieking, her body was set ablaze and frozen at the same time, as Kurayami's chakra consumed her. Her flesh wither away, exposing the skeleton beneath, her bones crashing into a heap at the base of the tree she had stood in front of.

Still another human, a man, tried to stop the beast with his own clan technique readied himself. His dogs tensed and salivated in anticipation as the ten tailed wolf made his way towards them. He went through the required hand signs, and attempted to call out a justu only to be smashed under a tree thrown by one of Kurayami's tails.

Minato gazed on, trembling atop Gamabunta watching his friend fall one by one. The Toad King was yelling at him to do something, but his cries fell on deaf ears. He could only stare. The wolf was throwing trees pass him, and destroying homes in the village. The 4th turned his head to watch as they landed on homes and civilians. He kept watching, and felt his breath stop as he saw a tree crush the hospital were his wife was. The force of the throwbrought the walls crumbling down on each other and paitents. Kushina was gone.

White rage bubbled forth, obliterating the fear that was in him. This beast...no... this monster wouls pay for what he had done. It destroyed his home, crushed his friends, and killed his wife. He felt his sapphire eyes bleed red, blinded in fury. His voice deathly calm as he urged the great toad to bound toward his target.

He did hand signs with ease, even with the squirming bundle in his arms. The death god appearing beside him. He was so foucused he could see the blood drip from Kurayami's fanged smirked, and his miscolored eyes narrow at the Hokage. The beast rushed towards the three of them, impressed by one humans shear stupidity. Nothing was going to stand in his way of leveling this village, not even its leader and the Toad King. He would enjoy a meal of frogs legs tonight.

Almost upon them now, the beast roared in delight. Rearing his paw back he thrust it into Gamabunta's eyes, tering a vertical scar onto his face. He stood, glaring at Minato, fangs bared and glistening with spit, catching the man in his gaze. Only to be shocked, and a feeling swept through him that was alien. A feeling of shear terror. He was frozen by the killing intent of the man, amd saw not him but the eyes of the Shinigami.

" Dead Demon Sealing Jutsu!" The man snarled at the beast in a feral rage, and the death god ripped his soul from his awesome body. It crumbled down into nothing, and Kurayami felt himself being trapped in the wailing bundle in the 4th's arms.

The bars of his cage closed before he could tear out of it. Shackles shot out and cuffed him down. He couldn't move, and was forever trapped in this...this thing for however long. He raged and raged, but to no avail. The Fearsome Kurayami no Ookami was imprisoned for the rest of his days.

Minato, watch as his son went through a bodily change. His gloden locks were streaked with ebony strands and his cheeks developed three whisker like marks. He smiled, his legacy would be a hero. Fatigue overwhelmed him, and darkness ebbed at the edge of his eyes. The Hokage fell from Gamabunta, as the toad poofed away. Minato's body was fading, his soul being pulled into the death God's stomach.

The last few things he heard was the calm and oeace wash over the land, and the cries of his son echoing in the wind.

**There, I think that is so much better. Again read and reveiw and tell me what you think. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter is up and ****BeautifullyBrokenFae** **your husband, hopefully, will love this chapter too. And ****P5yCH0** **I'm going to grant your wish, but of course I'll do it in a timely fashion. As an author, I must make my fans happy, but I still have to make sure the story makes sense, this is not a parody nor homor filled story, I cannot aford to be random, it would ruin my story. Anyway, I must continue. Enjoy chapter 2.**

It was eight years later since that fateful day. Things in Konoha were going back to the way they used to be, a sense of normality returning to the land, well as normal as it could be. Everyday continued to pass as though nothing drastic had ever happened, and for the sake of most of the villgers sanity that, that sense of things going back to the way they were was welcome. People were shopping, buying things, talking amongst friends and generally living in a time of great peace. Only one thing was truly diiferent, and it wasn't the rountine that had changed, it was the villagers.

Hatred had rooted itself in to their cold, indignant hearts, causing them to turn into the very thing they hated. Each and every one of them had started to become a monster. Bathed in sorrow and anger, many turned against what they thought was the cause of their suffering. Slowly those feelings transformed themselves into hate, twisting a warping them inti delussional being blinded by rage. One such man was Sakumo Haruno.

Once a happy smiling man, Sakumo let his hatred turn him into a scowling, beast. His wife died from the Kurayami's attack, leaving him broken and alone with his little girl. He never paid her any mind though, it was to painful, she looked to much like her mother, the woman he'd fallen in love with and had taken away from him. Soon that lead to the loathing and hate of the demon, the demon of darkness that destoryed his life. It was still here, posing in a human's skin.

His hate for Naruto grew, driving him to insanity. Each day he'd stalk the boy, watching him as he walked down the street. He was there in the shadows ever time the boy was attacked. He watched with rapt excitement, as kunais were plunged into the boy's gut, and whipped him across his whisker face with their feet and hands. He smiled as the the blonde coughed up his stomach content and blood. How he wanted to take part in the beating, but he could not bring himselt to hurt Naruto. He knew the penalty, and watched his comrades get executed for exacting justice. That would not happen to him.

But with each passing moment his heed for the law lessen as well as his grip on sanity and his want for revenge became unbearable. His dreams brought him joy as he heard Naruto's dying screams become labored gasps them nothing. The blood on his hands were like sweet wine as his licked his fingers free of the crimson substance. He consumed the boy, just like Kurayami ate his wife. No flesh remainind, only his bones and his pearlescent skull. His laughs filled the darkness, cackling madly, finally ridding the world of this abomination... this... DEMON.

Cold sweat drenched his frame, running down slowly over his muscles, the mad smile still etched on his face. He'd make his dream come true, and if he was excuted, he'd die a happy man. His eyes glazed over in homicidal glee as he rose from his be sheets, grabbing his katana. He walked, slowly determined to find his prey, a grin firmly plastered on his features.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crystaline tears fell from his sapphire eyes. Why, why did these people hate him, he never did anything to them, at least not anything he could remember. Scars adorned his arms and legs, some so deep they still weren't fully healed. They were an assortment of knife wounds, kunai gashes, sword slashes and whips that embedded deep into his sensitive flesh. His clothes were torn and ragged from being on the street since birth. No one ever wanted him.

People were merciless, beating him with eveything they had, pouring all their pain, sorrow and anger into it. They left him always bloodied and bruised, and God forbid that he cried. It only served to make them angrier and destroying whatever twisted sense of mercy they had in letting him live another day. So he wouldn't let his tears fall, he'd held them until they were gone and then let them fall free like he was now.

Why didn't anyone want him? Why did they take all their rage out on him? What had he done to deserve this? Tears gave way to silent sobs that soon errupted in full blown ones. His anguish echoed through the forest and he just let in go. He was sad, but that wasn't all, he felt like nothing, like their stinging words were starting to come true and inside he knew it was. He became empty, and above all enraged.

Rustling from the trees grabbed his attention, however the only thing he saw were the dark, twisting branches. He sighed wiping his face, Naruto arose going back to the only person who cared about him and asking to stay at his house. At least he had someone, the Hokage always smiled when he saw him, and that alone rubbed away these fillings of self pity.

He made his way through a path, only to be knocked to the ground by something. He felt the fear grip him and looked around frantically finding nothing. He got up again and started walking again. More rustling, he turned around... and connected with a fist to his face. Blood spurted from his nose as he fell back. Tears flowed from his eyes again, mixing with the blood trickling from his nose, as he stared at the man before him.

His red hair gleaming in the moonlight, and his green orbs gazed down at Naruto with malice. He lifted the katana high and slashed down, cutting straight into the boys abdomen. He lifted it again doing the same thing, this time slicing into his arm. Again and again Sakumo raised the sword only to plunge it deeper in Naruto, drawing more blood from his torn flesh.

Naruto's screams of pain were music to his ears, and the blood on his hands and sword were getting more and more tempting to lick. Each time he withdrew his sword pink muscle putruded from the wounds inticing him to do just that. SO in mid strike he stopped, and looked at his red stained hand.

Naruto was so scared he couldn't look away, was this man done, would he leave him here to bleed to death. To his horror and disgust, he watched the crazed guy plunge his fingers into his mouth. He saw ecstacy ridden on his face. One thought was going through head, repeating itself over and over, and something new was rising in him as well, the desire to kill to survive, the desire to make all those who wronged him pay. _I woni't die. I won't die. I won't die. I will not __**DIE!!!!!**_ Inside him a creature gave a wolfish grin, befire lettiing his power take over his host.

Sakumo shuddered. His dream was being fulfilled, and now to deliver the finishing blow. He turned back to the boy, smirking like a madman, until he saw him. Breath caught in his throat, the boy was standing, his eyes shaded by his blonde and black locks. Black chakra flowed around him, a sneer gracing his tiny lips. Slowly he looked up, and what Sakumo saw would haunt him for the rest if his life.

Blue eyes bled a souless black, taking up all the white of his eyes. Fangs extended from his lips, dippind low and looking sharp and powerful. Claw lengthen, and bones cracked as he flexed his fingers. The black streaked overtook his blonde hair, and dark forbodind chakra swirled around him. The gashes from the katana were healing, muscle stitching themselves back together before his flesh covered them completely.

In a flash, the boy has rended his claws through his gut. Blood sprayed from his wounds, and the once great jounin fell to his knees, dropping his weapon. Naruto smirked, jumping upon the now, fangs and claws beared. He ripped into him, his malevolent gaze trapping the older man and sending terror throughout his body. Sakumo couldn't look away and watched his guts fly from his body.

Naruto was for once in his life happy. He got to teach the man a lesson. He growled, then sunk his fangs into the man's neck, pulling his throat out in one quick movement. He smiled in glee, watching as Sakumo's body grew limp and death sighs escaped him. The throat was still in his mouth before he threw it in the air and swallowed it. Eyes wide, Naruto savoured the wonderful, yet metallic taste, no wonder this man had like the taste so much.

He dove back in, biting and tearing chunks out of the corspe. The intestines were the first to go, Naruto slurping them up like a sick form of spaghetti. Next, the heart. He held in in his hands before biting into it, chunk by chunk. Ribbons of crimson coated his arms, but he didn't care, he lapped them up. The rest of the body was consumed, digesting in his stomach acid. Some muscle and tendons were satill attached to the bones but very little. The only thing Naruto hadn't eaten were the eyes.

To him they were beautiful emeralds, and he didn't want to destory of beauty, so he kept them, a reminder of his first kill and the beginning of the darkness spreading throught his heart. Within the depths of his mind, evil cackling could be heard.

**" Good my pup. You did good."**

**That's chapter 2, please contine to read an reveiw. I hope you enjoyed it. GoldenAngel001 out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I think it's time to swich gears a little bit, this chapter I'll introduce Hinata and some of her internal thoughts. I want to give you readers a feel for her and I hope you like the new her. Naruto's still in here, in fact, I'll be picking up his story near the end, and I'm changing his outfit..... NO MORE ORANGE!!!! Feel free to thank me. Oh and Hinata will be a little different than she is in the anime, meaning you'll get to see her inner thoughts and warpped personality. If I was her, all those Hyuuga bastards would be dead. Enjoy. GoldenAngel001**

___Fire left her in esctasy. She loved it. It's raw power, aroused her to no end. She loved it's power to destroy any and everything, and reveled in the ash and utter annhilation in it's wake. It was deadly, and reckless no caring what died.... Just like her. Her clan was going to pay dearly, .... and she was going to love it_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Amber flames set the branch rooms ablaze, licking the wooden walls and the furniture with its white hot tongue. The aroma of burning flesh tore through the air, a smell that tempted her senses and made her shudder. The elders screams, aroused her excitement as she watched what most of us would find sickening with a grin plastered across her face. Thank god she learned that sound sealing jutsu._

_The skin of the branch members blackened to a crisp, flaking off onto to the flaming floors, exposing the red muscle beneath. Every time they opened their eyes, the flames ripped through them, destroying their precious __Byakugan_. _Flesh melted and bubble before searing their muscle tendons and bone. If their hair caught fire, their face was the first to go. The melted mass welded to their flesh, burning the back of their neck with unending pain. Neji's fell off, with pale lavender eyes still in his skull's socket _

_Some ran around the room, making the wind fan the flames, allowing them to spontaniously combust, blowing chunks of them all over the room, painting it a bright scarlet with guts and pieces of brain sliding down. She stood before them, a fallen angel of lavender, as soulless corpses feel to her feet. She dowsed the fire out with a Suiton justu, queling the orange flames. Black, charred bodies lay in front of her frozen on the positions they died in. Some were praying, others were gouging out their own eyes, and still others were standing, knowing and accepting their demise. She smiled. Never again could they call her weak._

_Walking from the smoking roon, she made her way to her little sisters room. They praised that little girl, and shunned her, just because she could unlock her kekkei genkai before she was two. The elders wanted to brand her with the seal and make Hanabi heir. That can't happen if she's dead now can it. _

_The hallway was dark, and those of her clan who were still alive were fast asleep. No one expected her, the weakling to do this. After years of taking the abuse of her father and clan, she had had enough. They berated her in every way she could, calling her unworthy, an outcast, an abomination of the Hyuuga. Her father beat her during training, sending her to the infrimary with internal bleeding, brusied and battered. Then this brat comes along, and causes her even more pain._

_She crept into the sleeping five year olds room, pulling a dagger from her kimono sleeve. She gazed at her sister, hate radiating from her being. This little bitch had humiliated her every chance she got, going so far as to disarm her in less than five minutes in a match. Then had the nerve to sneer and berate her in front of father, making the man laugh with contempt for her._

_Growling, her face contorted in rage, before slamming the dagger into Hanabi's still beating heart. The small girl's eyes shot open, staring at her murderer in disbelief. _

_" Nii-san..... why? Why Hinata?" Her eyes closed and her final breath escaped her._

_" Because you called me weak." Hinata decided to skin her. She ripped out her sister's eyes, the blood black in the dark, and cut them up into little pieces. She then dragged her body outside, and proping her up on a tree got into her family's taijutsu. She thrust her fingers into Hanabi's heart, making in explode upon impact and thick, warm fluid spray across her face. There was so much force in that one hit, it let a gaping hole in the chest. Rivlets of skin, hung over the hole, blowing in the night air. Hinata smiled again._

_Once back inside she found her way to he father, still obilivious to what was going on. striking in the neck, she kept him from waking as she tied him to his bed with chakra ropes. Hinata, producing a kunai from the folds of her clothing, quickly woke him. Haishi stirred before opening his eyes. They adjusted on his eldest daughter. He went to sit up, but found he couldn't move at all. He started to struggle but stopp when her noticed the expression on her face._

_In a word, Haishi could only describe the look as sadist. The shadows dancing around her face, making her look like a unholy demon straight from hell. She was smiling, a crazed twinkle in her eyes. It scared him to see his daughter this way, but shoving that feeling down he made his voice cold and commanding._

_" Hinata untie me at once." _

_" No. I want to play a game." _

_" I said untie me, as head of this clan you will listen-" He never finished, as Hinata struck him with a chakra enhanced slap. Blood trickled from his lip, and he stared at her. Never had Hinata ever done that, not during sparring os training, she was weak, she could never hurt anything. But she had just slapped him with all her strength. _

_" I said I want to play a game. I'll ask you a question and I want you to answer me with the truth. If I catch you lying, you don't answer fast enough, or you give an answer I don't like ... you lose a body part."_

_His eyes widened. What happened to his daughter, the sweet little girl he loved, albeit looked down upon, but still loved? Where the hell was she? Who was this person in her body, making her act crazy?_

_Hinata saw the confusion on her father's face, and above that she felt his fear. She enjoyed spreading fear in the very man who was supposed to care about her, but instead ripped out her conscience and kindness. _

_" Let's start. Do you love me?"_

_" Yes." He was scared stiff, this Hinata could and would do anything to him. He was helpless, tied to a bed, and if he struggled, they got tighter._

_" Then why do you beat me?" She had activated her blood limit, to watch him lie to her so she could inflict pain upon him and hear him scream. She knew he wouldn't answer, so she plunged the kunai, in between his legs, pulling downwards, and ripping open his manhood. Repeating that same motion over and over again, his penis was reduced to a bloody pulp. The veins and arteries were clearly seen. She reached down pulled, and ripped the bloody mass from her father's body, all the ehile gazing upon his face. She watched it contort in pain, shreiking at being emasculated._

_" Next question. Do you thing Hanabi is better than me?"_

_Haishi was panting, trying to breathe steadily. " N-No." He studdered out, taking on one of Hinata's traits._

_" You're lying." She fingered her weapon before pulling it out again, causing her dad to scream, then press it mercilessly into his abdomen. She carved a circle into it, rught uver his intestines. She ripped the circle of skinfrom him, shuddering in ecstacy as her whimpered. She crashed her hand into his gut and pulled out the pink streamers of organ. The intestines tore themselves from him, the acid the small one carried sprayed over his insides, destorying them._

_" One last question before you die, father. Do you think I'm strong now?"_

_He could only nod before blackness ebbed away his vision. _

_" Good."_

Hinata awoke to her father yelling at her to come to the table in the meeting hall. The elders apparently requested he presence for they ceremony of the branding of the seal on newly born branch members. That man, who regretfully helped create her told her to look presentable for the occasion.

She rumaged through her over-sized closet and found the perfect kimono, the kimono from her dreams. Blood red, black flames hemming the sleeves and bottom, burgundy folds billowing from her waist, narrowly at the top, until it gradually widened to the bottom.

It reminded her of fire, the element that would be her family's demise. She smiled, before steeling her true self away before putting on her facade of shyness. She kept her head down as she sat next to the clan head, making a show of timidly poking her fingers together. She didn't look up once during the procession, all the while thinking,_ ' I'll make that dream come true.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat on the couch of his new apartment. After the little incident yesterday, he made his way to the Hokage's estate. He was covered in the man's blood, the emerald eyes secure in his pocket. He decided to keep them, and resoloved to learn a preservation jutsu to keep them as beautiful as they were now so he could wear them around his neck.

Smiling, he grabbed the two eyes in his hand that were dangling from a black string. His 'necklace' was goning to get bigger, there were so many people who had wronged him... they were going to get what's coming to them. They'd pay for all the times they made him bleed, all the times they had made him starve, suffer and cry. Naruto's grip on the eyes tightened,... he was going to have fun....... a lot of fun.

Looking down, he took in his new appearance. It was like his old jumpsuit, but black as the soul he carried in him, with dark grey thread sewed on random parts of the jact and pants to look like surgical stitches. His white shirt was speckled with what looked like black blood spatters. A fallen angel displayed proudly on it, black skeletal wings spread, a tattered ebony trenchcoat burned at the edges complementing his frame, and showing off his abs. Lastly he held a katana, a skull as the hilt his bandaged hand.

It was dark, like Naruto's soul, suiting him perfectly. He was happy the old man bought it for him to make up for what happened last night. One day he'd become this fallen angel, and bring doom to the souls of this villages. Getting up, he made his way to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he pulled out some meat.

He smiled," Mr. Haruno, you'll make a good dish to break in the new bowls Jiji-son got me." The man's sockets stared up at him as Naruti slammed down the cleaver.

**That chapter 3, in the next one Hinata and Naruto meet, and have fun with some animals in the forest. Rate and review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I bet your all like finally. I've had a serious case of writers block for this entire month and have had to deal with a bunch of things at school, you all know how it is.... or was in some cases. Just hope things start to look up for me. Anyway I was really debating on whether or not this should be the chapter where Naruto meets Hinata or Kurayami, and after much debate I've decided..... You'll see in a moment. I'm also coming out with a new story, a fantasy with faries and stuff, I hope you'll like it. On with chapter 4. GoldenAngel001.**

The sun was blazing in the azure sky, a blend of oranges, reds and yellows, all flaming together in a blend of warming rays. It was a beautiful day, a day that promised most wonderful gifts and surprises, but for the young Huuyga heiress it just begun another day of torment from her family.

The high from her dream the night before was destroyed soon after her father had woken her up that morning. Hinata didn't give a damn about the branch members at all, at first she did, when she had a heart, hating the fact they were branded with the caged bird seal. Then that all changed, when they started to treat her like shit for being part of the main family. They stole her clothes and burned them, tripped her when she walked, and cast those cold hateful glares, chilling her blood. They made her life a living hell..... especially Neji.

During their spars, he never held back at all, aiming for the most lethal chakra points in her body. Once he even caused her lungs to collapse, watching with malice as she gasped for breathe on the ground beneath him. As she writhed, he told her how worthless and pathetic she was, that she would lead the clan into oblivion and destroy their proud legacy. He told her how she was a failure, a disgrace. He degraded her into nothing, along with her sperm donor of a father.

Tears pricked into her eyes as she continued running, dark thoughts looming over her, a strange glow coming from her stomach. Her clothings was ripped in places, trailing her in ribbons. She'd never go back there...not after today, not after what happened.

Hinata's hands were clenched, knuckles white and trembling. She thought of the events that had transpired this morning , the events the sent her even more into her resolve to kill them all.... and make them suffer.

The ceremony started out as a normal one, the aforementioned branch members were branded with the curse seal. The wails of pain vibrated down the halls, and people flailed on the ground, twiching like with seal induced seizures. They excited in her, and Hinata almost moaned in pleasure forgetting her surroundings. Almost. As she rose to leave her father motioned for her to sit down. Eyebrow raised, Hinata returned to her former position.

Hiashi snapped his fingers and the newly branded branch members came to him. He pointed for him to restrain her and bring her to him, which they did. Hinata looked at her father with wide eyes, struggling against their iron grip.

" Hinata." His voice was cold a ice, and exposed the black soul inside him .

" You have shown you are weak, and unfitting to be an heir for this clan. If ever became clan head, I dare say, you'd lead this clan into ruin and the poorhouse. Your performance is inexcusable, you lack power and mastery over our taijutsu. You are an abomination and failure."

"But father I-"

" Silence." She shut up, words stuck in her throat. Anger boiled inside her, but she couldn't do anything at all about it. In the state she was in, if she spoke put her father would repeatedly strike her. She wouldn't be able to defend herself, with her inferiors holding her tight.

" As I was saying..... your performance is inexcusable, and I've decided to do something about it. I will conduct an experiment, I'll make you stronger, but first you will be punished with a consequence of my choosing." Hiashi stood, signaling for the others to follow him.

The held her, walking Hinata to an impending doom. The white walls gave way to stone ones, that were cold and jagged. She felt the temperature drop and watched as they descended into darkness below. Her breathes became ragged, as fear gripped around her heart. What was this madman's punishment? Her mind raced with horrible possiblities. She could be beaten with a whip, barbs tied to the ends. She could hear the crack of the leather, she could fell it slicing into her skin, blood flying out. _Damn_, she thought, _this is bad._

They had stopped, her father opened a door leading to a room filled with torches, a makeshift table in the middle. she was placed onto the cold metal top, arms and legs bound. Her lavender eyes scanned the room, seeing various torture impliments. A mace, long swords, a contraption designed to squeeze womens fleshy parts and rip them off. Hinata cringed.

Hiashi, disappered into another room, searching for the item her desired it. Upon finding it, he returned to the room with his unfortunate mistake, placing it on the table next to her.

Hinata stared at it. It looked to be a container of some sort, painted black. It was simple, and she couldn't figure out what the hell it had to do with this. That's when she noticed something else about it. Eyes adjusted to the dim light,she saw faint sealed painted on the box. She looked around again and saw those same seals around her and the room. She felt the cool strokes of a brush on her skin, as a branch member painted the seals on her arms and legs. He ripped kimono open and painted her body as well.

She heard chanting, but wasn't able to decipher the words. The box next to her started to shake and sputter to life, dark violet chakra seeping out of it. She felt the chakra seep into her, tainting her insides. She felt it smuther her lungs with force, her will to stay awake tested. A bright light flashed after it finally was done, and Hinata's pants could be heard throughout the room. The person who chanted the words had fallen to the floor, a lifeless corpse on the ground.

" Now for your punishment." Hiashi grabbed on of the devices on the wall, one of the swords. " Don't cry."

Plunging the knife down into her abdomen, he heard Hinata scream. He plunged the sword in again and again, her screams becoming louder and louder. He moved to her arms, cutting into her moonlight flesh, watching it stain crimson. Her legs were next, as he dragged the knife into the muscle.

Tears were rushing out. Why her, what had she done. Pity gave way to anger, and an unknown force began to course through her. She felt her wounds heal, and power surge to her limbs. Hiashi stopped and stared down at her, seeing blood but no wounds. He activated his blood limit and saw his experiment was a success, the demon was inside her, the power of the Yoru no Kurouyoku was at his beck and call. His twisted joy was short lived however, as Hinata broke free form her bounds.

Her eyes had turned a deadly cool violet, dark and menacing, teeth lengthened to fangs. Her nails had become longer, clawlike, and she was staring coldly at him. At that moment, she never looked more like a Hyuuga... that is until she lunged at him like an animal.

Claws tore across the clan heads face. Shock was ridden on him, as he stared at something he would now be proud to consider her daughter. She licked her clawed hands, tasting his blood and smiling. Hinata raised her hand, but the remaineing branch members ran at her, Hiashi shouting he would activate the seak if they didn't hepl him. She growled in annoyance and sped away, but not before saying one last thing. " You all will die by my hand, one day soon. Remember that..... bitches."

Now we're back to were we came in, Hinata running away, into the forest. Her demonic featured receding into her body, and exhaustion ebbing in her legs. A weeping willow was there, seemingly waiting for her. She crawled in under the shady leaves, and rested against the trunk. She stayed still, breath slowly coming back to her lungs.

_That power.... finally I can have my revenge._ Their screams echoed in her mind again, and the same sick smile, reminsent of earlier, was present on her lips. She was so deeply engrossed in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed something small coming towards her until it was on her leg. Lavender eyes glanced down and meet white fur and amber eyes. The baby fox yipped in excitement, bushy tail wagging in delight. Hinata, still smiling that twisted thing that can't relly be called a smile, picked it up and pet it. The fox liked her touch, which made the poor thing unsuspecting to what was to come.

Hinata stopped petting the little foxling, making it look up at her, striaght into her crazed eyes. She gripped its neck roughly, enjoying the startled yelps it emitted, before twisting its neck. The fox kept crying, until a snap was heard and a glistening white bone jutted out of the side. The amber eyes of the animal were still open, wide in pain and disbelief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto threw a kunai at the tree, pluging the sharp metal into its bark, when he heard the cries of an animal. Curious he followed the sound to its source, and stumb;ed upon something he thought he never would, something that excited him to no end.

The most beautiful girl he had ever seen, was sitting there, amethyst bangs framing her face, light colored eyes tinted with the slightest hint of purple laughing wildly. Her small frame encased in a crimson kimono. But what caused him his excitement was what she was doing. Playing in the blood of a what looked to be a white tuft of fur.

In a trance, he stalked towards her, causing her to look up. He stopped, gazing down at the bleeding fox cadaver, taking in the fox's amber eyes. He bent down, taking out a kunai and cutting into its sockets, extracting the eyes.

Hinata watched with rapt attention, the cute blonde boy was intriging her to no end . Who was this who shared her excitment of blood. She followed his hands as he untied a necklace that hadn't been visible. She saw him take in off, two eye-like gems hanging from it. He took the fox's now detacted eyes, and drill a hole through them and slip them on the necklace. She was salivating, _I want one. _

Finally the blonde turned to look at her. Naruto hoped she'd be differnt from all the others. She was like him, he'd never met anyone like him, and for the first time in a long time he wanted to make friends. So swallowing his fear he extended his blood soaked hand and said those fateful words.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzimaki."

**Done. I hope ypu enjoy and sorry about the wait my readers. I'm working on a fantasy story, of course it's a NaruHina story, and hope you'll like that one too. I feel it is important to diversify yourself as a writer and not stick to one genre. GoldenAngel001 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait but I had a bad case of writer's block, my loyal fans. But I shall continue and update more frequently. I am considering the option of keeping one of the girls as a pet, or a figurative " stress ball, " for our favorite couple to torture. Hmmm maybe Sakura, or Ino. I hate those bimbos. Maybe some of the Konoha 12 will join them along with Gaara and his sibs, unless I decide to kill Kankuro. I haven't decided yet. But I will say you are in for a treat in this chapter. We finally me the badass tenant inside of our favorite blood, and maybe the one in Hinata as well. As the Mistress of Horror, I must keep my lovely fans guessing. But sadly I can not finish, this story, as is. Someone reported me, on the grounds that Kurayami is not mine, therefore Darkness In An Innocents Heart will not be finished. However, do not be discouraged , I will make another story, and though it may be simillar, it will be better, with the feedback and advice I got. Thank you loyal readers. I will be back.**

**GoldenAngel001**


End file.
